Infested
"Frail, weak and pathetic. A perfect host." - Iratus 20 Sanity.}} Infested is a minion that players can create, adding to Iratus' army of undead. Infested is available to players who own Supporter Pack. Overview Construction Components Sacrifice Rewards Sacrificing this minion on the Sacrificial Altar yields the following rewards: Abilities |} |} |} |} |} |} Strategy [[Roles|Role]]: Heavy stress dealer - damage dealer - Self- - Self-healer - remover'' Best Positions: Infested has a heavy focus on stress damage, having only one Vigor -damage ability. Similar to minions like Ghoul or Zombie , Infested revolves around offensive play style and self- to become more effective. Compared to other minions, Infested has the highest base Dread , second highest Initiative , Evasion and Luck . His Attack is decent as well, but is largely not needed, as he doesn't focus on dealing damage to Vigor . With the right ability upgrade, Infested's stress dealt will get high very quickly as his Dread increases. Due to his Evasion and Luck being already high, increasing these stats is recommended. High Evasion can make up for his utter lack of defenses, while high Luck will eventually make Infested very dangerous. Infested attacks multiple times with Pestilent Rain, allowing him to easily clear all Ward from a target or likely kill it at zero Sanity . The Plaguefall upgrade is a very powerful single-target stress nuke, deals vast stress if he crits. With high Luck , he will score multiple crits, resulting a myriad of additional stress caused by crits. Carpet with Filth has no target restrictions and removes the need for Accuracy . Magnified Wretchedness gives Infested a large boost in Initiative , Luck and Accuracy , which can be used as a substitute for Fate spell if his Luck is high enough. Suppose one is lucky to have many high-quality parts with Luck stats for him, coupled with a legendary Golden Tooth item, his Luck might get as high as 50%. With one use of Wretched Luck upgrade to get his Luck near perfect value (100%), Infested will score crits with almost all strikes from Plaguefall, easily driving some enemies insane in just one action. Infested's Dread can be raised further with Ghoul , Banshee or Lich providing for him. Banshee and Lich provide a massive Dread boost with their , while Ghoul gives more stats that Infested are high in: Evasion and Luck . For enemies at zero Sanity , Infested can stack effect on them with Rancid Breath and Plague Garden for additional stress ticks to greatly increase their chances of dying to heart attack. Plague Garden conveniently applies on an entire opponent party. However, this effect is counted as . Therefore, the effect on all targets can be removed by Bard with ease. Absorb Malady is useful for removing and Marks . Compared to Mummy 's Absorb Curses, the ability can't remove on Infested himself and targets only one minion, rather than a whole party. Feast on Malady can raise Dread further for harder stress hits. Slingshot mostly serves to push Infested further to suitable positions. It is still possible to consistently deal Vigor damage if this move is maintained when used along with Unfrozen 's Ice River or Lost Soul 's Searing Vision. However, the Infested is still much deadlier as a stress dealer. In case he has to face mechanical enemies, Heavy Sling will come in handy as they usually have high Armor . Against Berserkers, dealing Vigor damage to them with Slingshot would be much safer, compared to dealing stress, which can be extremely risky. Dialogue * Starting combat: "Living smell niiiice..." * Starting turn: "I bear more gifts." * Killing an enemy: "*inhale* Decay now..." * Ally gets killed: "Not good enough. That *inhale* one..." * Getting hit by critical attack: "I still...breeeathe..." * Delivering a critical attack: "Feed my maggots...mortal." * [[Enemies|'Enemy']]' flees:' "Take the plague with you..." * Buffed by Iratus: "More...contagion..." * [[Vigor|'Vigor']]' gets low:' "I feel rather...bloated now..." Trivia * Despite being described as frail, Infested has an average base Vigor . In fact, some minions still have much lower Vigor than him, such as Unfrozen . Gallery Infested.png|Base skin